From Here To The Moon And Back
by darkaccalia520
Summary: A Minerva McGonagall one-shot written for Hannie J's birthday. AU. ALTERED TO COMPLY WITH SITE RULES.*COMPLETE*


**A/N: OK, so I'm not normally a Harry Potter writer. However, in honor of Hannie J's birthday, I had this little one-shot idea based on her favorite character, Minerva McGonagall. Since I don't know the fandom very well, I am basing this story off of Hannie's own story, "I'm Always Me When You're Around". If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you find it and do so. Also, I'll be using one of Hannie's own characters, Caragh. So, for you to understand the story, you'll have to read it. This will probably be my one and only Harry Potter story. And, really it only matters if one person likes it. So, Hannie, I hope you do because this is for you. **

**A little set up for the story: This will be based off chapter 3 of Hannie J's story where the 'family' is reading **_**Guess How Much I Love You**_** by Sam McBratney. But, for the sake of argument, it will be set after chapter 6-just a little scene between Minerva and Caragh. **

**Inspiration for this, 'From Here To The Moon And Back' from Joyful Noise: http (colon) (backslash, backslash) www. youtube. com (backslash) watch?v (equals) DCdbP2EjDL4**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of J.K. Rowling and brought to life by Hollywood. This work of fanfiction is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing them for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition.**

**In addition, the creation of Caragh, who is used in this story with permission, belongs to Miss Hannie J. I promise to return her unharmed and in pristine condition so Hannie J can finish her own story. Thank you.**

**From Here To The Moon And Back**

Caragh was extremely excited because her daddy had promised her she'd be seeing her Mummy. Now, Minerva wasn't her real mummy. But since her real mummy had died, she didn't remember much about her. Minerva was the only mummy she knew, honestly. And when her daddy had told her she couldn't see her, she'd been angry with him. As she lay in bed that evening, she just couldn't wait until morning to see her mummy. She couldn't sleep.

Caragh decided she _wouldn't _wait until morning. She quietly got out of bed and carefully padded down the hall and stood in front of her father's bedroom doorway. He was sound asleep much to her delight since what she was about to do might be frowned upon. Then, she made her way down the stairs, being sure to be quiet as a mouse. Then, she crossed to the living room to the telephone. Then, she dialed Mummy's phone number.

"Hello," Minerva muttered sleepily. "Who is this?"

"Mummy?" Caragh whispered quietly.

"Caragh, Darling, what are you doing up at this hour?" Minerva asked, looking at the clock next to her bed. "Does your father know about this?"

Caragh paused slightly, just enjoying the sound of her mother's voice. "N-no," she replied. "But I couldn't sleep. Could you tell me a story?"

"Now, Caragh, Honey, you know I'd love nothing more than to tell you a story, but I know your daddy has spoken with you. Your father and I have decided that-"

"How much do you love me, Mummy?" Caragh interrupted.

"W-what?"

"How much do you love me?" Caragh repeated.

Minerva sighed, getting the hint. This was one of the lines from Caragh's favorite book, one they'd read many times before. "From here to the moon and back. OK, now our little game is over. You really need to get back to sleep before your father-"

"Please, Mummy?" Caragh pleaded desperately.

Although she couldn't see her, Minerva knew what face Caragh was making, her adorable little pout that always melted her heart. The truth was, she'd do anything for that child. "Very well…ten minutes only, got it?"

"Got it," Caragh replied, the happiness in her voice evident. "So, how much do you love me…for _real_."

Minerva thought for a moment. The truth was she'd go to the ends of the earth for that child. "Caragh, Sweetheart, I love you so much I would go the moon and back for you. I would do anything for you. You know that I would, don't you?"

Now it was Caragh's turn to think. And, she did know that. She giggled happily. "Yes, I know." Then, she asked, "Now can you tell me a story? I'll bet you know which one I want to hear."

Minerva smiled. She knew the story by heart, so she told her the story about Big Nutbrown Hare and Little Nutbrown Hare. And, when it was finished, she said, "Now, you get yourself off to bed now, Dear."

"OK, Mummy. I love you."

"I love you too, Darling. Goodnight."

So, Caragh hung up the phone and padded back to her bedroom. And as she lay in bed, she couldn't help but feel she was the luckiest girl in the world.

And as she lay in her bed, Minerva felt exactly the same way.


End file.
